


Wherever the wind carries us

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (en) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Music, musician!aline, she plays the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Whenever she feels bad, Aline plays the piano. This time, Helen listens.Day 22 of theChristmas Challenge 2018





	Wherever the wind carries us

**Author's Note:**

> Text also posted on [here](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

        Aline placed her fingers on the piano of the Institute and tapped gently some keys.  
“Sleep, my angel… Time will bandage my pain.”  
        She was singing slowly, sometimes stopping her voice but never the melody from the keyboard. Sometimes, during a day, she would start thinking to loved ones she was missing horribly. So, she was escaping from her tasks and taking refuge in the music room.  
        Dived into her thoughts, she hadn’t heard the door getting opened then closed quietly. However, she did see a shadow on the instrument and raised her eyes. It was Helen. The gentle and beautiful Helen. Aline wanted to smile widely at her but succeeded only in pulling a strange face. Helen then leaned towards her and left a kiss on her forehead.  
“Talk to me, Aline, I’m here.”  
“I…”  
        Words stayed stuck in her throat. She wanted to talk, she definitely wanted it, but she couldn’t manage to do it. Words weren't coming. How could she begin her sentence? Her relationship with music was very precious to her eyes and she didn’t know where to start. But she really wanted to be able to do it. Helen and her had been in a relationship for several months already and she still hadn’t managed to talk to her about it.  
        While she was thinking, Helen had caught a stool and had sat down next to her.  
“You know,” Helen made, “It’s not a problem if you can’t find your words.”  
        Aline smiled at her. How did the other woman always know what she was thinking? Was it another one of her Seelie supernatural powers?  
        She suddenly had an idea. She put her fingers on the keys and started to play the Mozart’s Concerto No. 23. And she talked, leaning her words on her notes.  
        She began by the first time ever she had heard music. Then, when she secretly had put her fingers on the keys of the Institute’s piano. Her parents who had taught her the basics and Aline who had trained alone during hours. The first time she had heard Mozart and had fallen in love with his music. The concerto she was playing. The first time she had lost a loved one and had found an inner peace only because of music.  
        Helen was listening with attention. She was so plunged into Aline’s words that she hadn’t noticed she was crying until the moment the other woman had stopped playing and that she had realised that her cheeks were soaked. She then caught Aline’s hands and opened her mouth but didn’t know what to say. Nothing would be equal to the gift Aline just gave her. Helen let go of her hands and leaned towards her to put her arms around her.  
“I am here, with you,” she whispered.  
        Aline smiled and held Helen tighter against her.  
“Before, I only had music and now, I have someone to listen to it.”  
        Helen left kisses on Aline’s shoulder, who sighed from well-being. They stayed like this some time before Helen breaks the silence:  
“Aline, did you come here because you’re sad?”  
        She didn’t answer anything.  
“Listen,” went on Helen, “I won’t force you to tell what is not okay because it’s your and only your life. But I’m here. We’re together. Here and now.”  
“Here and now…”  
        Helen was running her fingers along the back of her girlfriend.  
“Here and now,” she repeated. “Wherever you go, wherever I am, wherever we go, **wherever the wind carries us** … We are together and we will be together.” “Thank you,” whispered Aline. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. Can I…?”  
        Aline nodded vigorously and they kissed softly.

[**Mozart’s Concerto No. 23**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8e0fBlvEMQ)  
  
**Song played by Aline at the beginning:** [Dors mon ange (Sleep my angel) by Maeva Méline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VfbPA_poAo)


End file.
